


A Million Times

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pain, Vomiting, home is a bop, stream left & right, the8 feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Seventeen's dance practice should've been uneventful, but it's Seventeen.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	A Million Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies, I'm back with another one! This prompt was thanks to my nausea last night! Send in requests! Much love <3

Home is a song that Seventeen, as a whole, love to sing. It's so beautiful and it makes people feel connected. Vernon especially loves this song, the melody and lyrics fit so well with what they wanted to convey to the fans and to one another. 

Vernon was feeling really good today, it's a Wednesday and they had a rather late afternoon practice. After they had been practicing for a few hours, they finally got a break. Vernon walked to his bag, a bounce in his step, his anxiety hadn't really been bothering him at all today! It was a first, has been for a while, that his own brain wasn't getting in the way of his day. In fact, everyone felt really good today. There wasn't anything too pushing for them today, so everyone was taking it easy.

Vernon started chatting with a few of the members. Hoshi was really excited about something, but Vernon wasn't truly listening, he was thinking about dinner. He was absolutely starving and couldn't wait for dinner, he was thinking of all the things he could have, his mouth salivating with the thought. 

"Alright guys, let's go, let's do Home and we'll be done and go eat." All the members whooped for that, excited to put a delicious meal into their tired bodies. They all stood and got into place, ready for the run through. As said before, Vernon loved this song. It was easy to learn the choreo and the triple axle was fun. 

They started the song, and performance mindsets were on. Vernon went through the moves, making sure to hit every one to the beat it was made for. Really the choreography was so much fun, Vernon almost smiled every time. His body moved so swiftly with the beat and all the members worked in such harmony, it was the perfect song.

Vernon had been in bliss, he was about to do the second triple axle, and he let himself smile. The first one had been great, he smoothly landed from one foot to the other. He'd done this move a million times and each time was better than the last. Except for this time, he had smiled, and closed his eyes for a split second. His foot slipped and he rolled right into Minghao's way,they weren't even halfway through the axle. Vernon had hit his head on the ground and before anyone could stop, Minghao's foot landed right on his stomach. Pain exploded through Vernon as he curled in on himself. 

Being in martial arts for literally ever, Minghao was able to off-put his weight so it didn't all land on Vernon. But there had been quite a bit of pressure. Seungcheol and DK were the closest to him and immediately hit the floor next to him, Vernon squirmed and moaned in pain. It had all happened so fast, no one knew what was going on until Vernon had started moaning. Everyone moved into action, Woozi had turned off the music and gathered the rest of the group, guiding them away from Vernon.

Hansol's eyes watered as he clutched at his stomach, he rolled around almost dramatically, but he was in so much pain. His teeth clenched together as he felt hands graze his head and stomach. They kept him on the ground, the original two members still sitting on either side of him, he started to calm down, the pain subsiding by only a touch. He opened his eyes and saw DK and Seungcheol, both of which, had kind smiles on their faces. 

"Hey, buddy, you were kicked pretty bad, you wanna sit up?" the leader asked, Vernon thought about it and nodded, as they helped lift him, a guilty looking Minghao floated into his view.

"Nonie, I am so sorry, I had no idea you even fell. I tried not to step on you as much as possible-" Vernon cut him off with a hand to his forearm, he was going to say something. That it was okay, and that he knows that it was an accident. Maybe even his fault, but his stomach twisted and pinched, it felt hollow. As he breathed, the feeling got worse, his mouth was sweating and he knew he was going to throw up. He shot straight up, bolted for the door, leaving his members behind, just barely making it to the bathroom before throwing up all of his meals for the day. His hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes squeezed together, his hands gripping the toilet seat so hard they were turning white. 

Someone had come in after him and was currently rubbing his back and brushing the hair from his eyes. Comforting words had left the mouth and Vernon could barely hear them. Once his stomach had given up with nothing left in his stomach, he slouched back into the figure, head resting on a collarbone. Once he stopped hearing the blood pumping in his ears, he was able to figure out that the whispering belonged to Jun, he was sent because he was really good with the kids and throw up. Vernon was shaking and sobbing, his stomach hurt so bad and now he had no appetite for dinner.

"hyung~~ I w-wanna go h-home." Jun shushed him and rubbed his belly,

"I know, bug, let's get you up and going. Do you think you can stand?" Jun said as he flushed the toilet, Vernon had hesitated and then nodded. Jun placed his hands under Hansol's arms and helped lift him. Immediately, Vernon was dizzy and almost tipped into the wall. Jun grasped him and shook his head.

"Mingyu!" Jun shouted and he came barreling in.

"What, is he okay?" Jun nodded to Vernon. "He needs help, you need to carry him. Mingyu only nodded and they positioned themselves to where Vernon could be carried on Mingyu's back. As they carried him back to the practice room, he was suddenly crowded and could feel the heat from everyone and it made him even more nauseous. He squirmed as if telling everyone that they were too close and Joshua got the message.

"Hey, let's give him space." the American shouted and everyone, except Mingyu and Jun, backed off and looked to Seungcheol for instruction.

"Let's go home, we're all hungry and it'd be nice to just chillax." The members sighed, packing up their things and Vernon's and Mingyu's so they could all go home. Usually, walking was the best option, but they wanted to get home rather fast, so they had called for someone to pick them up.

Once they got back to the dorm, Vernon was laid on his bed. Seungkwan came in and gently took Vernon to the shower. He was in a significantly less amount of pain, but it was still there, though he was less dizzy. In the shower, he saw a nice sized bruise near his belly button, though it was fading and starting to hurt less, Seungkwan was worried. If the pain didn't go away in a couple of days, along with the bruise, they would take Vernon to see a doctor. But for right now, he wanted to get Vernon in his pj's and in the living room where the members could take care of him. 

Vernon had waddled out of his and Seungkwan's shared bedroom with his blanket and a pillow, he gently sat on the only open spot in the middle of the couch while Seungkwan sat at his feet. Jeonghan sat on his right, a steaming hot bowl of soup and some crackers in his lap. Dino sat on his left, the boy was such a cuddler, plus they were the two youngest so they were accustomed to it. The rest of the members sat in various positions and spots around him. Jeonghan had insisted on feeding him and they put on his favorite movie, Transformers. It was a really comforting night, they all fell asleep surrounded by Vernon, careful not to squish him.

~~~~~~~~  
A few days later, the bruise was gone and Vernon felt a lot better. Minghao had continued to profusely apologize, no matter how many times Vernon said it was okay. Vernon went back to practice and when they got to 'Home', he was very careful to watch his steps and not slip, and he didn't. They got through a peaceful, if not wary, runthrough of 'Home', and everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't be scared to request or talk to me! Also, my Insta: wooyoung_is_my_happiness 
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
